


Оставайся, мальчик, с нами

by Waka_Baka



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waka_Baka/pseuds/Waka_Baka
Summary: История о том, как Марк пошел порыбачить, но оказался в плену у русалок.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 7





	Оставайся, мальчик, с нами

**Author's Note:**

> Намек на тэхеков, гендерная интрига, частичный ретелинг мультфильма "В синем море, в белой пене"

Марк поплевал на червя, закинул удочку, со вздохом опустился на перевернутое ведро. Из-за горизонта медленно поднималось солнце, а чертова рыба будто еще не проснулась. Он сидел на берегу уже битый час, но не поймал еще ни одной рыбешки. Вот пусть только попадется ему крупный улов — желательно, палтус, он принесет рыбу на кубрик, зажарит и съест. И ни с кем не поделится. Донхек изноется, будет строить жалобные глазки, но Марк останется непреклонен. Нечего было обманом выманивать его из каюты, пообещав арбуз в обмен на исполнение его обязанностей. Донхек хоть и был младшим юнгой, но хитрить умел не хуже бывалых матросов. Он должен был вымыть палубу сегодня, пока капитан и корабельная команда развлекается на суше. Большинство, конечно, бегом побежит по борделям, и Марк их не осуждал, но сам завидовал — уже сегодня вечером они отплывут, а им с Донхеком поручено приводить судно в порядок, и сбегать в город они никак не успеют. Марк устраивался на ночлег, когда в каюту вдруг влетел Донхек и стал слезно уговаривать его помочь на палубе. Он хотел попасть на рынок, чтобы купить подарки семье. «Я в долгу не останусь!», — подмигнул Донхек и рассказал, как Тэиль договаривался с каким-то торгашом о поставке арбузов. У Марка аж рот наполнился слюной, так сильно ему захотелось съесть хотя бы кусочек. Молчаливый рыжий кок от чего-то благоволил Донхеку, так что Марк был уверен, что достать арбуз этому засранцу ничего не стоит. «Ну ладно, так уж и быть», — неохотно согласился он и спрыгнул со своей верхней койки.

Небо высыпало звезды, когда он наконец управился. Но в каюте его ждал сюрприз — дверь была заперта. Изнутри доносилось хихиканье и сдавленный шепот, так что Марк сразу понял, что Донхек там не один. Вот же сволочь, он привел кого-то с берега! Около получаса он бил в дверь и вспоминал все известные ему ругательства, пока окончательно не выбился из сил. В каюты старших он вторгаться не рискнул, спать на полу было холодно, да и кок куда-то подевался — кухня была заперта. Переполненный злостью и сожалением, Марк схватил удочку с ведром и ушел рыбачить.

Он бессмысленно пялился в воду и раздумывал, как бы еще отомстить Донхеку, но постепенно его глаза стали слипаться. Он не спал всю ночь и чувствовал себя невероятно уставшим. Ненависть выкипела и оставила только пустоту. Теплые лучи солнца были весьма кстати, от неподвижности Марк озяб, и теперь медленно согревался.

Он почти уснул, когда почувствовал, что удочка дергается в его руке. Чуть не упав со стула, он поднялся на ноги и нашел глазами поплавок: он сильно дергался, но, когда Марк потянул леску на себя, он резко нырнул под воду. На крючок попалась крупная рыба!

— Ох, упрямая же ты дура, — ругался Марк, пытаясь вытянуть улов. Рыба не желала поддаваться и все тянула и тянула крючок, так что Марк стал опасаться, что леска порвется. Наконец, он с усилием дернул удочку на себя, и так шлепнулся на землю — из воды вдруг стала подниматься чья-то голова. Длинные спутанные волосы, злобный взгляд исподлобья, сжатые в прямую линию белые губы. Сначала Марк решил, что подцепил утопленника, но покрытая илом и водорослями фигура отличалась от человеческой. Ниже пояса у существа сверкал чешуйчатый хвост. Чудовище выросло над Марком, приближаясь угрожающе быстро, светло-желтые глаза его сверкали, как расплавленное золото.

— Как ты посмел потревожить меня, человек, — изрекло оно вполне обычным голосом. — Я заберу тебя с собой в наказание за твою дерзость...

Марк застыл, от удивления забыв все слова. Его руки продолжали крепко сжимать удочку, и он даже не сумел защититься, когда чудовище нависло над ним, а потом замахнулось острым локтем.

От шока и боли Марк потерял сознание.

Он пришел в себя и поморщился — у него ужасно раскалывалась голова. Тело ощущалось странно и незнакомо, будто чужое. Он поднял руки и расслабил их, но они не упали, а зависли воздухе, словно в невесомости. Звуки доносились как сквозь вату, дыхание тоже стало непривычным, воздух был плотным и проходил не через ноздри, а откуда-то у основания шеи. Марк застонал, пытаясь привыкнуть к собственному телу, и огляделся вокруг. Он сидел в роскошном кресле в чем-то напоминающим тронный зал из сказок, и вокруг него сновали странные существа. Каких только цветов и форм они не были: маленькие, с человеческий рост, с плавниками в спине, с рыбьими хвостами вместо ног, с гребнями между лопаток, у некоторых ступни продолжались ластами. Он никогда не верил небылицам про русалок, но если их не существовало, то кого он теперь видел перед собой? Голова закружилась, он попытался встать, но тут же оступился. Посмотрев вниз, он увидел, что стоит на огромной горе золотых монет, и они скользят под его голыми пятками. Он попытался кричать, но крик остался в его горле — под водой звуки не долетали далеко.

— Тише, успокойся, — промурлыкал рядом чей-то голос. Марка мягко, но крепко взял под руку тритон с розовыми волосами. Он усадил его обратно в кресло, и Марк понял, что на его ноги надеты кандалы, которые притягивают его ко дну. Марк попытался закричать снова, но вдруг захлебнулся.

— Как… как?! — выдавил он, хватая руки тритона. Ладони соскользнули с гладкой розовой чешуи.

— Как ты можешь дышать под водой? — тритон будто прочитал вопрос в расширенных от ужаса глаза Марка. — Мы подарили тебе жабры. Колдун Джонни постарался. По началу будет сложно дышать и говорить, но скоро привыкнешь.

— Чего? — оторопел Марк. Он потрогал то место у основания шеи, где, по ощущениям, находились наколдованные жабры. В коже чувствовались тоненькие прорези, которые раскрывались и закрывались каждый раз, как Марк делал вдох и выдох. Что, ради всего святого, они с ним сделали? — Эй, верните все, как было! Я человек и хочу дышать воздухом!

— Тогда ты быстро захлебнешься и умрешь, — безжалостно проговорил тритон. — А ты нужен нам живым. Меня зовут Тэен, кстати. Запомни имя своего будущего правителя.

— Какого хрена я должен тебя запоминать? — не выдержал Марк. На место испугу пришла злость, и он потянул тритона за его ожерелье из ракушек. — Я спокойно рыбачил на берегу, а потом из моря вылезло какое-то чучело и утащило меня на дно. Это несправедливо! Я требую соблюдения моих гражданских прав! Вы должны вернуть меня на сушу!

Тэен спокойно выслушал его тираду, не поведя и бровью. Когда Марк закончил ругаться и уставился на него сердитым взглядом, он аккуратно взял его за запястья и развел в сторону, не прилагая к этому никаких усилий. После этого он усадил Марка на его кресло и опустился на золотую гору, обвив длинный сверкающих хвост кольцами вокруг его ног.

— Глупый человек, ты еще не понял, где оказался, — с улыбкой сказал он. — В нашем мире человеческие законы не действуют. Смотри, — он взял Марка за руки и оттянул его рукава, показывая сверкающие на запястьях браслеты с изумрудными камнями. — Красивые украшения, правда? Но если ты сбежишь, если ты хотя бы попытаешься сбежать, с внутренней их стороны выдвинутся лезвия и отсекут тебе руки, даю слово.

Марк сглотнул, встряхнул руками. Если бы он сейчас был на поверхности, то спина и лоб у него стали бы мокрыми от холодного пота. Он понял, что одежда на нем не та — вместо залатанной матросской формы он одет в нарядный костюм с золотой вышивкой. На лацканах пиджака сверкали бриллиантовые запонки, которые Марк никогда не носил. Одеваться так не мог себе позволить даже капитан, не то что полунищий подросток вроде Марка. Только ноги остались нелепо босыми, и ребра монет безжалостно впивались в кожу.

— Почему я в костюме? Что происходит? — спросил Марк, стараясь звучать как можно спокойнее. Показывать склизкому ублюдку свой страх никак не хотелось.

— А, это. Ты на свадьбе. Видишь вон того хмыря? — Тэен указал на древнего старика, сидящего на троне в центре зала. В отличие от большинства подводных обитателей, выглядел он вполне по-человечески: две руки, две ноги, и никаких плавников, гребней. Разве что выглядел старик довольно дряхло: лицо покрывали пигментные пятна, щеки впали, седые брови нависали над верхними веками, почти закрывая мудрые и древние, как у черепахи, глаза. Старик казался спящим, но при более внимательном рассмотрении Марк заметил, что он бодрствует. Более того — его взгляд направлен прямо на него. Тэен усмехнулся, заметив озадаченный взгляд Марка и продолжил: — Это наш король, Ли Суман. Ну ничего, недолго ему осталось отсиживать задницу на троне. Сегодня его дочь выходит замуж.

— И за кого же? Неужели за тебя? — удивился Марк.

— О нет, это невозможно, — Тэен скрестил руки, отсекая вероятность предположенного Марком. — Не могу же я жениться на собственной сестре. Пусть сводной, но все же сестре… Она отказала всем, кто мог составить ей партию, так что пришлось искать жениха среди смертных. Это твоя свадьба, человек. Жених — ты.

Марк почувствовал, как все его нутро противится этому браку — его пленили, вставили какие-то дурацкие жабры вместо хороших человеческих легких, а теперь насильно заставляли жениться на принцессе рыб! Его захлестнул ужас. Хорошо, если его оставят в живых после того, как Тэен взойдет на трон, но что произойдет дальше? Придется провести остаток жизни под водой, вдали от дома и родных, среди незнакомых, недружелюбных существ, которые используют его для каких-то своих неведомых целей? Ну уж нет! Но если он попробует сбежать, то лишится рук. И если побег все-таки удастся, то на всю жизнь останется калекой, а если не удастся, колдун вставит ему вместо рук клешни.

— Все не так плохо, как ты думаешь, человек, — будто увидев его мысли, оживился вдруг Тэен. — Вместе с принцессой ты получишь несметные богатства. В этом море утонуло бесчисленное множество кораблей с сундуками, полными сокровищ, и все они станут твоими. Ты будешь жить триста лет! Джонни обучит тебя колдовству. Ты получишь неограниченную власть над своими поданными. Они будут рады выполнить любой твой приказ. Сможешь взять себе хоть целый гарем русалок… Послушай, ведь любой моряк лишь об этом и мечтает.

Марк уныло обвел взглядом тронный зал. Все здесь утопало в роскоши: своды дворца уходили далеко вверх, столы ломились от невиданных яств, золотые доспехи, короны, кувшины и ожерелья с драгоценными камнями лежали тут и там, не замечаемые гостями. Стаи морских дев переплывали из одной части зала в другую, они, конечно, были прекрасны, но Марк предпочитал девушек с длинными стройными ногами, а не плавниками. 

Видя сомнения Марка, Тэен приблизился к нему и выдохнул в ухо:

— Но самое главное — принцесса.

Марк впервые взглянул на трон, стоящий рядом с троном морского короля. Она восседала в узком изящном кресле, укрытая тонкой струящейся вуалью с головы до ног. Ткань колыхалась от подводных течений, сквозь нее легко угадывалась стройная фигура. Лицо тоже скрывала вуаль, все, кроме глаз — золотых и сияющих, словно предрассветное солнце. Принцесса, как и ее отец, неподвижно смотрела прямо на Марка. Но если король смотрел спокойно, будто оценивая своего преемника, то принцесса смотрела напряженно, безмолвно о чем-то взывая.

Марк с трудом оторвал взгляд от манящих глаз.

— Я все понимаю, но она же закрытая вся, — пролепетал Марк, уже с трудом подыскивая причины, почему ему не стоит идти на этот брак. — Вдруг она страшная, как наш старпом? Или стерва, каких поискать? А еще хвост этот… Ну что мне с ним делать? У нее _там_ , наверное, по-другому все. Не так, как у наших девчонок!

— Моя сестра не уродка, — заверил его Тэен. Его голос приобрел стальные нотки, будто он воспринял слова Марка как личное оскорбление. — Она вспыльчивая, да, но нежная, как цветок. А что по поводу последнего… разберешься. Ничего сложного там нет.

И он с сатанинским смехом хлопнул его по плечу. По тронному залу промчалась толпа стройных гибких мальчишек, похожих на морских коньков. Они везли за собой нарядную повозку, украшенную лентами и серебром. Мальчик с гривой густых голубых волос, стоявший во главе упряжки, подлетел прямо к Марку, растянул рот в зубастой улыбке и звонким голосом отчитался:

— Карета подана, мой принц!

— Спасибо, Джэмин, — ответил Тэен и стал подниматься. Его хвост оказался в повозке много позже его тела. Устроившись на отороченным алым бархатом сиденье, он посмотрел на Марка и похлопал по месту рядом с собой. — Что застыл, человек? Садись. Нам пора на торжественную церемонию!

Марк аккуратно прошел по горе монет, стараясь не упасть, и залез в повозку. Темноволосый мальчишка с золотыми иглами, торчащими в челке, аккуратно захлопнул дверь и занял свое место в упряжке. Уже в следующее мгновение вся стая взмыла вверх, унося за собой повозку. Марк оторопело оглядывал мир, над которым они пролетали. На дне моря покоились целые затонувшие города, которые Марк видел в книжке о погибших цивилизациях, что любил перелистывать Донхек. Полуразрушенные дворцы, остатки поселений — все так, как изображали иллюстрации. Кое-где виднелись обломки статуй богов и уличных фонтанов. Теперь все эти напоминания о древних людях населяли морские твари и коралловые сообщества. Интересно, знают ли эти сумасшедшие рыбы, в чьих владениях они на самом деле живут? 

— Ну что, нравится? — спросил Тэен, по-хозяйски развалившись в кресле. Драгоценные серьги болтались в его ушах, поблескивая на солнце. — Скоро все это будет твоим.

У Марка вырвался тяжелый вздох. Светящиеся всевозможными цветами камни, обилие золота и буйство красок не вызывали в Марке чувства жадности. Да, сокровищами хотел владеть любой моряк, но для чего это богатство, если его невозможно увезти домой? День стоял ясный, и лучи солнца пробивались сквозь толщу воды, но что же до пасмурных дней, когда тучи застилают небо, и не видно звезд? На глубине наступит кромешная тьма. Золото, лишь отражающее свет, не разгонит мрак. К тому же, он был слишком молод для женитьбы. Лишь прошлой осенью он вместе с совершеннолетием достиг звания матроса, перестав быть зеленым юнгой, а теперь должен был жениться на полурыбе-полуженщине, которую совсем не знал. Вопреки грубости и бесцеремонности моряков, в окружении которых жил с юности, Марк верил в священные узы брака. И мысль о гареме прекрасных дев его ничуть не прельщала. Он хотел назад, на поверхность. Понукаемый старшими, постоянно попадавший в ловушки Донхека, Марк даже не осознавал своей свободы. Да, он ежедневно исполнял уйму обязанностей и терпел наказания за промахи, но работа помогала его телу стать сильнее, а испытания укрепляли дух. За свое пребывание на судне он получал какое-никакое, но жалованье, большую часть которого отсылал матери. Он мог уволиться, как только истечет действие контракта, и вернуться на родину. Но теперь обо всем этом стоило забыть.

— Я не хочу жениться. Я должен вернуться на берег, пока капитан не устроил Донхеку взбучку.

— Пути назад уже нет, мальчик, — ласково проговорил Тэен. — Ты сможешь некоторое время пробыть на суше, но затем воздух свободы отравит твое тело, и ты умрешь. Тебе придется остаться с нами.

Марк ожидал такого ответа, но слова Тэена окончательно потушили в нем всполохи надежды. Тоска сжала его сердце, стало так горько, что хотелось плакать. Не надо, не стоит, уговаривал Марк себя. Море и без твоих стараний слишком соленое.

Остаток пути они провели молча. Погруженный в невеселые мысли, Марк не заметил, как они доплыли до огромной площади и стали снижаться. Стая мальчишек-коньков приземлилась у подножия длинной лестницы, дождалась, когда Тэен с Марком сойдут, и сразу же унеслась прочь.

— Не забудьте про праздничный банкет! — крикнул Тэен им вслед, и они весело помахали ему. — Ну что, приехали. Принцесса ждет наверху.

Марк задрал голову вверх и приставил ладонь к лицу козырьком. Подниматься придется долго, учитывая кандалы на ногах и многочисленные украшения, весившие килограмм десять.

— Это что, какое-то испытание для жениха? До вершины доберется только достойный? — спросил Марк, поморщившись от того, насколько обреченным прозвучал его голос.

— Нет, просто часть церемонии, — пожал плечами Тэен. — Мы чтим традиции предков, значит, и тебе тоже придется.

— Чтоб вас всех, — пробормотал Марк, ставя ногу на первую ступеньку.

— И не забудь улыбаться! — словно издеваясь, крикнул Тэен. — На тебя все смотрят!

Марк с трудом сдержался, чтобы не показать ему средний палец.

Взбираться оказалось не так трудно, как казалось поначалу. Под водой все действия давались легче, вот только если бы не одежда и металлы, отягощающие тело, он бы достиг вершины за несколько минут. Теперь Марк понимал, почему все здесь почти не носили одежды: лишь некоторые женщины повязывали грудь и бедра, мужчины же в основном обходились грузными ожерельями и поясами, с которых свисали ракушки с камешки необычных форм. Неужели и Марк потеряет стыд и избавится от всего, что еще делало его человеком, лишь кое-как прикрыв срамное место? Он знал, что придет день, и он сможет смириться со своей судьбой, но сейчас его переполняло горе.

Наконец, он дошел до украшенного разноцветными водорослями постамента, на котором ждала его невеста. Теперь на ней не было вуали: сверкал и переливался золотистый рыбий хвост, взволновано трепетали жабры. Марк постарался не зацикливаться на этих непривлекательных деталях своей суженой и сосредоточился на чертах, сближавших русалочий род с людьми. Она была красива, наверное, даже прекрасна по человеческим меркам. Длинное узкое лицо, прямой нос, четко очерченные брови, пухлые губы. Копна золотых, под цвет глаз, волос вздымалась над ее головой, колыхаясь, словно от ветра. Но Марку показалась странной ее фигура. Она была не просто стройной — худощавой, угловатой даже, ребра и ключицы так и торчали сквозь кожу. Плечи ее тоже были чересчур широки, наверное, как у самого Марка. А еще, когда принцесса наклонилась, чтобы поправить жемчужные нити, опоясывающие ее золотистый хвост, створки раковин, заменявшие ей лиф, слегка сместились, и Марку открылся вид на ее абсолютно плоскую грудь.

Черт возьми, они подсунули ему мужика!

Марк ринулся было вниз, но путь ему преградили два шкафоподобных тритона, так что сколько бы он не бился, путь обратно был наглухо отрезан. Тогда Марк подбежал к краю и несколько секунд переступал с ноги на ногу, прикидывая, насколько давление воды смягчит его удар, если он спрыгнет с постамента. Затем он стал метаться, как петух с отрубленной головой, пока «принцесса» не поймала его за руку и не заключила его в стальные объятия.

— Выслушай меня, человек, — тихо заговорила лже-невеста. — Это я украл тебя с берега, но у меня просто не оставалось другого выхода. Я такой же пленник, как ты, меня поймали в японском море и грозились продать пиратам, если не подчинюсь, так что я сам предпочел порабощение. Неизвестно, что эти жалкие животные сделали бы со мной, попадись я им в руки. Но дни короля Ли уже подходят к концу. Он не знает, что его любимая дочь давно сбежала в другую страну, чтобы не стать игрушкой нового тирана. Тэен — младший сын короля, но, к сожалению, внебрачный, и у него нет прав на престол. Мы с принцессой похожи, как две капли воды, даром, что родились в разных морях. Все, что тебе нужно, это обменяться со мной кольцами, а дальше со всем разберется Тэен. Тебе не нужно оставаться здесь навечно, но какое-то время, пока старый король еще жив, тебе придется поддерживать обман, претворяясь моим мужем. Время для тебя остановится, ты не будешь стареть. Поверь, я тоже соскучился по дому. Я не был в родных местах дольше твоего. Тэен обещал даровать мне свободу, как только исполнится его замысел, а я верю своему другу.

Речь свою он произнес быстро, так что Марк едва успевал за стремительным движением его мысли. Он боялся, что не уяснил и половины, и продолжал молчать, даже когда похититель закончил говорить и стиснул его еще крепче. Марк положил руки на его плечи, прося ослабить хватку, и ощутил под ладонями бугристые мышцы.

— Как тебя зовут? — только и смог сказать Марк. Короткая исповедь пока еще не могла уложиться в его голове.

— Юта, — отозвался раб, претворявшийся принцессой. — Какого же твое имя, человек?

— Ми… Марк, — поправился Марк, едва не представившись настоящим именем. — Я Марк, юнга судна «Новая культура».

— Необычное название для корабля, — заметил Юта и выпустил его из объятий. — Сейчас принесут кольца. Держи язык за зубами.

И в ту же минуту к ним стала приближаться ладья, поддерживаемая большими крылатыми рыбами. Внутри восседал король и некто в черном, выделявшийся своим огромным ростом.

— Все готово, отец, — Юта опустил глаза и почтительно поклонился. Марк, встретившись с королем взглядом, быстро отвел глаза, уставившись на темного исполина, лукаво глядящего на него с высоты. — Это Джонни, придворный колдун. Он тоже с нами, — еле слышно шепнул Юта.

Так вот кто наградил его жабрами, понял Марк, и думать забыл о заговоре. Ему хотелось сказать Джонни пару ласковых. Например, какого морского дьявола он портит творения божьи, меняя их по собственной прихоти? Марка до сих пор глубоко возмущала мысль, что в его тело вторглись без его ведома.

— Готов ли ты, — начал Джонни, — взойти на трон, взяв в жены самое ценное сокровище всех морей и океанов, единственную дочь и наследницу короля Ли? Готов ли ты взять на себя смелость управлять королевством, преумножая его богатства, заводить союзников, держать в страхе врагов?

— Приступайте к делу, — прежде, чем Марк успел ответить, вмешался король. Голос его был властным, но трескучим, и звучал, как запись речи диктатора на заезженной пластинке. — Я слишком стар для всех этих предисловий.

— Слушаюсь, Ваше Величество, — сказал Джонни и торжественно прогремел: — Что ж, тогда переходим к церемонии!

Перед лицом Марка вдруг возникла подушечка с двумя одинаковыми кольцами. Он догадывался, что он, как жених, должен взять кольцо первым. Если у русалок свадьбы проходят так же, как у людей, то их брак будет считаться законным, как только они поцелуются. Внутренне обмирая от всего происходящего, Марк взял кольцо и надел его на палец Юты. Тот, в свою очередь надел на его палец второе, и Марку показалось, что над ним захлопнулась ловушка. Все. Теперь остается только надеться, что слова Юты окажутся правдой.

— Жених не поцелует невесту? — спросил Джонни, и в его вопросе Марку почудилась насмешка. Черта с два он будет целоваться с Ютой! Он, конечно, не человек, а в физиологии русалок Марк не разбирался, но по крайней мере, выше пояса он ничем не отличался от мужчины. Марк никогда не станет миловаться с парнем, нет, даже понарошку!

Марк понимал, что пауза затягивается — нерешительность еще можно объяснить смущением, нежеланием целоваться прилюдно, но отвращение, явно проступавшее у него на лице, уже могло вызвать подозрения. «Никогда не садись играть в карты на деньги», предупреждал его Донхек, намекая, что он не умеет прятать свои мысли. Марк помнил об этой своей особенности, но не мог пересилить себя. И в тот момент, когда он уже собирался заорать от отчаяния, Юта положил ему руку на затылок и сказал:

— Поцелуй меня.

Марк забыл все, забыл стыд и возмущение, забыл, что его похитили, он забыл даже собственное имя. Большой, безграничный мир с его морями и материками, с творящимися несправедливостями и жестокостями вдруг сузился и исчез. В нем остался только Юта — его манящие глаза, густой грудной голос, золотистые волосы, обрамляющие прекрасное лицо. Душу Марка переполнила любовь, и в ней не осталось места ни обиде, ни ненависти, никаким мелким страстям, лишь опьяняющее счастье и нежность. Теплые глаза Юты переливались, как море в солнечный день, и Марку показалось, что волны захлестнули его, и он утонул в этом омуте.

— Поцелуй меня, — повторил Юта, и Марк послушно шагнул ему навстречу, обвил его спину руками и прижал к себе, накрыв губами его губы.

Поцелуй показался ему слаще поцелуев всех портовых красоток, которых только он знал на своем веку. Ни один из них не мог сравниться с тем блаженством, которое Марк испытывал сейчас. Он, казалось, умирает и рождается снова, плавясь в крепких объятиях Юты. Марк сминал его губы с той же жаждой, что умирающий в пустыне бедолага черпает воду из мнимого источника. Прошло, казалось не одно тысячелетие, пока они не оторвались друг от друга.

Джонни захлопал в ладоши, король удовлетворенно хмыкнул.

— Поздравляю! Теперь вы муж и жена.

— Что это было? — оторопело просипел Марк, трогая губы. Он все еще находился под впечатлением, хоть уже начал приходить в себя. — Что за долбанная магия?

— Забыл сказать, я из рода сирен, — улыбнулся Юта, застенчиво, как показалось. Марк отшатнулся и схватился за голову.

— И последнее, — сказал Джонни. Он залез рукой под свою мантию и достал большую, красивую ракушку с зазубренными краями. — Последний ритуал, и церемонию можно считать завершенной.

— Что это? — не понял Марк, аккуратно, чтобы не пораниться, принимая подарок.

— Семена бури, — просто сказал Джонни. — Ты должен их посеять в доказательство своей власти.

Марк и моргнуть не успел, как постамент исчез, и теперь он стоял в королевской ладье, и под ним шелестело море. Они оказались на поверхности, высоко над уровнем моря, а внизу, на волнах, качался их корабль.

— Я не могу этого сделать, — заговорил Марк, но Джонни не шелохнулся, когда он попытался отдать ему ракушку. — Там же мои товарищи, мои друзья!

— Без этого брак будет считаться недействительным, — печально вздохнул Юта.

— Но Донхек… — начал Марк и замолк. Эйфория от чар Юты прошла, и прежние страх и злость вновь настигли его. Об этом его не предупреждали. Он сделал ошибку, доверившись этим чудовищам, они изначально преследовали свои эгоистичные цели. Король Ли хотел наследника, Тэен хотел завладеть троном, Юта — получить свободу. Чего хотел Джонни, Марк не знал, но догадывался, что и у него есть причины, ведь не стал бы он вживлять жабры человеку просто так. Марк горестно обвел глазами присутствующих, но все они стояли, потупив взгляд. Он еще раз взглянул вниз. Ржавая посудина безмятежно спала, также безмятежно спали и ее обитатели. Они уже отплыли, так что весь экипаж, наверное, уже вернулся в каюты, если только кто-то не решил внезапно уволиться. Капитан, старпом, нелюдимый рыжий кок, матросы, сыпавшие непристойностями. Марк не был к ним особенно привязан, но все же, никто из них не заслуживал такой судьбы. Больнее всего думать о Донхеке. Марк изо всех сил надеялся, что кто-то обнаружил его шалость, и его выгнали взашей. Никому не позволялось водить проституток в каюты, даже капитану. Женщина на корабле сулила беду.

— Что будет, если я откажусь? — особо не надеясь, спросил Марк.

Джонни коротко ухмыльнулся. Во рту у него свернули острые зубы. «Он ест таких, как ты, на обед», подумалось Марку.

— Ты сам знаешь ответ, мальчик, — равнодушно сказал Джонни. — Корабль утонет, а ты останешься с нами, хочешь ты этого, или нет.

Марк закрыл глаза, сомкнув веки так сильно, что перед внутренним взором пошли фракталы. Видит Бог, он не хотел их убивать. Но если он не подчинится, будет только хуже. Юта пустит в ход свои русалочьи чары, и он с радостью помчится рассеивать эти дьявольские семена. Если он сделает это по собственной воле, то хотя бы сохранит достоинство.

— Хорошо… Раз мне суждено облечь их на гибель, я не буду противиться.

Он подошел к краю, вытянул руку и перевернул раковину раструбом вниз.

Когда он обернулся, то увидел, что Юта смеется: чешуйки хвостового плавника топорщились и серебрилась в лунном свете, глаза светились злорадством. Он весь увеличился в размерах — стал намного выше и крупнее Марка, и все рос и рос, пока не стал таким огромным, что мог уместить всего Марка в своей ладони. Джонни и старый король куда-то исчезли, оставив его на растерзание этому хищнику. Резко поднялся ветер, заглушил все звуки, закрутил корабль в воронке. С высоты он казался таким маленьким. У Марка ослабли колени. Он покачнулся, стал падать вниз, но его подхватили чьи-то сильные руки и стали уносить прочь, прочь — далеко от нарождавшейся бури.

— Теперь ты мой, — произнес сладкий, торжествующий голос Юты, — Мой! Навсегда!

Марк отдался во власть этих рук, этого голоса и непреодолимой силы — стало все равно, куда его несут. Второй раз за день он потерял сознание.

— Марк, — позвал его знакомый голос. — Твою мать, Марк! Нам уже выходить надо! Бери гитару.

— Что? — не понял Марк, глупо хлопая глазами. Он сидел — нет, лежал — в гримерке, на диване, а вокруг ходили люди: Доен и Чону в костюмах телеведущих, Тэиль поправлял перед зеркалом огненно-рыжие волосы. Тэен сидел с телефоном в кресле напротив и обеспокоенно смотрел на него. Светло-розовые волосы были аккуратно уложены в стильную прическу.

— Марк, с тобой все в порядке? Ты будто привидение увидел.

— Через плечо, блин! — слева возник Донхек. Марк, кажется, заснул у него на коленях, и теперь он ругался, потому что из-за него он не мог сдвинуться с места. — Позоришь гордое имя «Детей Хэчана»!

— Мне приснился кошмар, — сказал Марк, растирая глаза.

— Не трогай, грим размажешь, — предупредил Донхек. — Ты же на минуту отрубился, как ты успел посмотреть целый сон? У-у-у, ненавижу тебя! Мы опаздываем! А ну бегом поднимай свою задницу и тащи ее в павильон!

Марк молча повиновался. Тэен последовал за ним, прихватив игрушечный саксофон. Они заняли места, отведенные для музыкальной группы, за стол в центре павильона уселись Чону и Доен, режиссер дал команду оператору, и начались съемки. Марк на автомате тыкал в кнопки игрушечной гитары в перебивках, когда Донхек начинал дудеть в свою флейту. Рядом за крохотной барабанной установкой сидел Джонни и вполголоса матерился по-английски, проклиная режиссера, решившего усадить такого большого мальчика на детский стульчик. Они отсняли так несколько дублей, после чего в студию вошел Юта.

Марк стал мучить гитару с удвоенной силой. Юту вырядили в рыбака: высокие резиновые сапоги, просторные брюки, жилет с карманами. Он уселся в кресло для гостей и стал с серьезным видом рассказывать, как рыбачил в Австралии в прошлом году. На экране студии появилась фотография с неумелой ретушью. Доен и Чону начали требовать, чтобы Юта продемонстрировал свой метод рыбной ловли на кукле. Тэиль, Донхек и Джонни подбадривали его игрой на своих инструментах, Юта встал и смело направился к Доену, который держал удочку с игрушечной рыбой на крючке. И тогда Марк окаменел.

Юта схватил рыбу и сделал вид, будто оглушает ее локтем. Выглядел он при этом довольно кровожадно.

Марк порадовался, что все слишком заняты небылицами Юты, и никто, скорее всего, не заметил его вытянутое лицо.

— Какая твоя следующая цель? — спросил Доен, когда Юта рассказал, что рыба сама бросается к нему на крючок — надо только подобрать правильную наживку в виде карточки.

Юта, не изменившись в лице, переплел пальцы и сказал:

— Есть одна рыба, которую я мечтаю поймать, — он сделал паузу. — Это акула Марк.

— О-о-о! — дружно потянули все в студии, и «Дети Хэчана» выжали из своих игрушечных инструментов больше, чем они могли показать.

— Спасибо за визит! — весело прокричал Доен, и Юта подошел к ним, чтобы пожать им с Чону руку на прощание.

Марк все еще делал вид, что увлечен своим гитарным соло, но с облегчением подумал, что Юта наконец уходит, и решил проводить его взглядом.

Конечно, сон его был лишь странным вывертом его уставшего подсознания, но он не мог избавиться от образа дьявольского Юты, так и стоявшего у него перед глазами. Все можно списать на игру воображения, но Марку показалось, что глаза Юты сверкнули золотым перед тем, как он исчез за гипсовой стеной.

— Померещится же, — сказал Марк вслух, и встряхнул головой. На безымянном пальце все еще чувствовалось кольцо, хотя его, конечно же, не было.

Одну вещь он отрицать не мог. Ему страшно хотелось узнать, каковы губы Юты на вкус.


End file.
